


I Know I Want To Protect You...

by Ariella_Carter_Grace_xx



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Set after Blood of Olympus, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariella_Carter_Grace_xx/pseuds/Ariella_Carter_Grace_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Percy are on a quest again, doing the biding of the gods and its beginning to take its toll. On night Jason wakes to find a terrified Percy in his room. As Jason comforts his friend he begins to realise his feelings for Percy may not be completely platonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know I Want To Protect You...

**Author's Note:**

> Rubbish summary, I know! Hope the works better! Characters belong to Rick Riordan, the best author of all time!xx

“Do you think we should have someone on watch?”

Jason turned from where he had been sat, staring out into the night sky and regarded Percy with weary eyes. He took in the slightly older boy’s appearance. Percy looked exhausted, his hair tousled from wind and rain and eyes dull and sunken. Jason missed the others usual cheery, if not immature, attitude. They had been on this endless quest for about two months now and it was already beginning to take its toll on both the boys. Jason knew he looked just as bad as Percy. 

“Nah, I trust Leo’s radar thingy and besides we could both use the sleep”  
Percy looked at him gratefully, “okay… well I’m gonna go get some sleep… See you at breakfast?”

“Yeah… Goodnight, Perce,” Jason murmured. Percy just gave him a salute before leaving for his bed. Jason spent a few more minutes watching for any signs of trouble. When nothing attacked, Jason stood slowly, stretching. Glancing around once more he turned and walked down to his room. They were staying on a small warship, basically a miniature version of the Argo, which would have been too big for just Percy and Jason too manage even if Percy was the son of Poseidon. So Leo had made them a smaller ship, The Dixeritis. Jason turned the corner and pushed open the door to his room. Closing it behind him, he pulled his shirt off, threw it onto the chair and collapsed on his bed. The last thing he remembered was the soft swaying of the ship, lulling him to sleep.

Jason sat up sharply and looked around trying to regain his bearings. Once he calmed down he scanned his room to see what had awaked him. He eyes stopped on the outline of a figure by the doorway of his room. Without looking away, he began to reach for his sword. 

“Jay..?”

Jason paused, hand inches from his weapon. “Percy?” He squinted in the dark trying to see if it was his friend. It had sounded like Percy, but his voiced had been small and scared which confused Jason. Perce was never scared.   
“Yeah, I… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have woke you… I’m just gonna…” Percy stuttered and began to turn for the door. Jason sat up in his bed. “Wait, Perce… What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Percy didn’t say anything so Jason tried again. “Hey, Percy, you okay mate? You’re starting to worry me… Per-”

“Nightmares”

Jason stopped talking. Now his eyes had adjusted to the lack of light he could see his friend clearly. Perce eyes were downcast and his voice almost a whisper. He looked terrified, an expression Jason had never seen on Percy’s face and it alarmed him now. “Perc-”

Percy interrupted him again, “It… It was nothing Jay, just a stupid nightmare. I’m sorry I bothered you.” Humiliation coloured his voice but underneath that Jason heard a slight tremble and knew it was much worse than his friend was letting on. He had been having nightmares to, of course, all demigods did, but Percy had been to hell and back (literally) and he was still shook up from his experience in Tartarus. Percy tried to hide it but Jason had got quite close to him after the Quest of The Seven and could see just how badly it had affected him. Jason suddenly felt an overwhelming guilt at not having helped Percy before now. Then Jason realised he was still staring at Percy and that Percy had finally looked up at him. Their eyes meet and even the darkness of his room, Jason could see the lingering fear leftover from the horrors of his friends dream. Percy bit his lip and looked down again, “I…” he sighed, “Goodnight Jay,” he murmured, and turned for the door.

Jason’s body was moving before his brain caught up as he leapt out of bed and caught Percy’s hand as the older boy turned to leave. Percy froze, his body still angled away from Jason, who realised he had no idea what he was planning to do next. Jason knew he should just go back to bed but he didn’t. He tugged at Percy hand slightly, in order to turn the other boy to face him. When Percy complied, Jason’s electric blue eyes flickered over Percy face, searching for any negative response to the contact. He found none, so he stepped back, using Percy’s hand, which was still intertwined with his, to yank Percy with him. He continued to walk backwards, his eyes still locked on Percy’s, who was returning the stare, until the back of his legs hit the bed and he sat down. Letting go of Percy’s hand he patted the bed beside him, looking expectantly at Percy. After a moment’s hesitation Percy sat. Jason considered Percy for a moment before saying softly, “Perce, it was just a dream.”

Percy sighed, closing his eyes. “I know…But it felt so real…” He took a shaking breathe before continuing. “I was back in Tartarus” And Jason closed his eyes also. “I saw Deimos and…” Percy covered his face with his hands. “I can’t, Jase, I just can’t,” Percy whispered, his voice breaking somewhat. Jason opened his eyes and took in Percy shaking form. He reached out and hauled Percy against his chest, feeling the boy tense. Jason lowered his head, his lips resting just above Percy collarbone, against his neck, and started rubbing small circles onto the inside of Percy wrists and, with his other hand, lightly tracing patterns on Percy stomach. After a few minutes Percy began to relax, leaning into Jason’s embrace with a sigh. When Jason was sure Percy had calmed enough to listen to him and stop panicking he began talking in a low, smoothing voice, almost a purr. 

“I know”

Percy turned to look at him, but didn’t speak. Just watched. “I don’t know what it was like down there and I don’t know what exactly you saw in your nightmare, but I do know that sometimes the dreams feel so real and sometimes you can’t convince yourself there not, and then you start thinking your weak because no one else gets dreams like this and you just don’t know what to do.” Jason stopped then, shifted Percy so the boy was facing him, still keeping Percy locked in Jason’s hold. Jason gently lifted Percy head, forcing the son of Poseidon to look at him. “I also know that for some reason that I can’t explain, I want to protect you… To care for you. So from now on I want you to remember that, no matter when, where or what is happening, I will always be here. No matter what you need, you can count on me.” 

Percy looked at him then, properly, ocean green eyes meeting startling blue ones, and Percy looked so open, so trusting that Jason couldn’t squash down the rush of affection and love he felt for the other. Percy reached up and lightly trace Jason’s jawline before pressing his face into the son of Jupiter’s neck. “Can I stay?” Percy mumbled softly against Jason’s skin, who nodded and laid back pulling Percy with him. Percy leant back pressing himself against Jason’s shirtless chest and sighed, he intertwined their legs and Jason wrapped his arms around the other boy. Percy let out a whimper as Jason nuzzled into his neck and started tracing patterns into his back. “Jason, Thank you for-” 

“Shh” Jason interrupt, pressing a soft kiss onto Percy jaw. “I know. Just close your eyes and go to sleep. You’re safe with me, I promise. I keep you safe.”  
“Okay,” Percy whispered, his eyes already beginning to close, sleep pulling him into unconsciousness. “Love you Jay,” he mumbled out before he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Jason smiled and pressed a feather light kiss to Percy lips. “I love you too, Perce,” he whispered before nestling closer to Percy and following him into a untroubled sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first works so apologise to anyone it disappoints. Open to criticism and helpful feedback. Hope you enjoyed!xx


End file.
